Artemis Fowl Back in Action
by darkstar360
Summary: No bad Words.....(frowns) But maybe next time! Well its been three years after the mind whip and Artemis mees up w Diggums. What will happen next?


No i don't own Artemis Fowl...Eoin Colfer does....Darn it. I want to!!! well this is my disclaimer. not writing it again. K? AND DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ARTEMIS FOWL SERIES Chapter 1 Opal's Escape and Holly's Return (This takes place 3 years after the events of the Eternity Code)  
  
"D'Arvit!"  
"Stop cussing Foaly. It isn't centaur like," stated the just shy of 3 foot tall elf named Holly. She and the centaur named Foaly were sharing their lunches together in the OPS booth. Holly lounged in a chair near the window as Foaly, as usual checked on the readings. Their afternoon lunches had become a tradition in the 5 years since Artemis Fowl and company's mind wipe. Things had been pretty quiet, a few goblins to round up, a few rebels who wanted greater access to the surface, nothing LEP couldn't put down.  
"Well you will be cussing to once you here this.....Opals' escaped" said Foaly, matter of factly.  
He was right, she wanted to but head her tongue just in time. "How? She was locked up in Howler's Peak with the rest of her little friends. That isn't possible. Nobody escaped there in...I don't know three hundred years!!!"  
"Your right but some how she did."  
"Have you told Root?"  
"Not yet."  
"You better get the medics there when you tell him. His face will catch on fire."  
"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them. The pair turned slowly to see the commander standing right behind them. Already he had his trademark reddish hue to his face. "Today's been slow. A fight between to dwarves over a gold necklace, a case of a cat up a stalactite, and Trouble tripped over a case of Neutrino 3000s and made all of them shoot up the storage facility."  
"Well, you wont be bored for long, Opal's escaped."  
As predicted Roots face went to his trade mark beet red and Holly swore steam started to pour out of his ears. "WHAT? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!?!?!? SHE WAS IN THE MOST SECURE CELL THERE!!!!!"  
"Calm down Root. We're working on it as we speak. I have a team up there investigating it. I will let you know as soon as we have anything definite."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Fowl Manor Ireland  
  
"BUTLER!!!! Where are you???"  
Butler was reading a gun magazine on the sofa . Oh no, he thought, something must really be wrong. Artemis's voice has NEVER gotten that loud before. He set down his magazine and walked into the entry hall to see an furious teenager standing in the doorframe. Butler unconsciously took a step backwards against all training pounded into him during his childhood. Artemis Fowl was almost beet root red. Root, now where did that sound familiar? The thought banished as concern for his principle took over. Why is he here? He was still supposed to at Bartleby's. Why didn't he call me to come and get him? What if something had happened to him when he was traveling here? The fear that something could have happened to Artemis on his journey home. The fear of him failing to protect his principle made his parental instincts take over.  
"Artemis! What are you doing here?? You really should have called me if you wanted to come home! Your lucky your mother and father aren't here to find you home." The parents in question were at the opera that night.  
"Butler, I really don't care about them. I have had enough of the ridiculous school! I refuse to go back there," cried the teen. Artemis's usual vampire smile was replaced by real anger that even he could not contain..  
"Why do you not want to go back there ever again?"  
"I am not appreciated! I must sit with the ridiculous doctor twice a day and hear him say how three years I had been showing real progress after my absence for the few weeks. Do you hear what I'm saying Butler??? They are the ones who are crazy!!"  
  
"Ah .....Artemis?"  
"yes Butler, what is it?"  
"About that. Apparently other sources beside Bartleby's wasn't the only ones who said we had a strange absence as well."  
"what do you mean?"  
"A storage facilities in Britain called us yesterday and said that they had a package for us that we supposedly had rented there three years ago. Around the end of our "absence"."  
"Well?"  
"It should be here in the morning"  
"Good-"  
"And we had, well have, a visitor."  
"He goes by the name of Mulch Diggums."  
"Sounds awfully familiar"  
"That's what I said. he is in the parlor."  
  
Artemis followed Butler into the parlor to find a dwarf sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of Irish Spring water. The dwarf had a strange gold medallion on a leather cord hanging around his neck. He looked a Artemis and smiled to show tombstone shaped teeth.  
"I'm back..." he said with delight, " and the fun is about to begin." 


End file.
